spooffandomcom-20200214-history
Bindha Station
Bindha Station is a collaboration spoof of the longest running children's educational television series from Sesame Workshop (formerly known as Children's Television Workshop), Sesame Street. Despite the name of the Sesame Street parody, Bindha Station, the parody has no connections or relations to the railway station of Bindha, a station located on the Shorncliffe line in Queensland, Australia, to the Brisbane City Council, or the suburb of Banyo, in Brisbane. Like many Sesame Street parodies, Bindha Station retains the characters of the original styles, except for slight modifications. This Sesame Street parody is funded by the Carnegie Corporation of New York, John Ayldon, The Oliver & Georgette Initiative (the one who works with Jenny Foxworth, Oliver, Dodger and Georgette) and Doosan Company. It is produced by 060LAL, 758HEG, 747RSH, 352KFT, 024RPT, XQ25EG, XQ23HG, 7229AO, 618RVD, 2207ST, 127RWU and 369RWU, and assisted by 050YAT and Sydney666. Bindha Station ''only parodies Season 6 (1974-1975) to Season 29 (1997-1998) (called 'Phase 1'), and Season 38 (2007) to Season 43 (2012-2013) (called 'Phase 2'), including Season 7 (1975-1976). The animated sequences were removed from Season 6 episodes; and when imported into ''Bindha Station, both Season 6 and Season 7 episodes use the Season 8-32 method of displaying episode codes on-screen during the beginning of the theme. Interesting features present in Bindha Station included: * Jenny Foxworth plays Big Bird and Poppy Peepleson plays Cookie Monster; * Prince James plays Gordon and Captain Syrup plays Susan; * Bob is played by Cedric the Sorcerer from Sofia the First; * Bert and Ernie are played by Henrietta Hubble and Mildred Hubble respectively; * David is played by Penny Gadget; * Count von Count is played by Anastasia Tremaine, with Countess von Backwards and Countess von Dahling played by Drizella Tremaine and Lady Tremaine respectively; * Caillou plays Little Bird, Princess Amber plays Granny Bird; * Biff and Sully are played by Charlotte la Bouff and Wendy Darling respectively; * Vanellope von Schweetz plays Elmo; * Princess Sofia played Rosita, Penny Forrester played Zoe; * Olivia, Gina and Gabi are played by Ruby Cherrytree, Princess Peach and Summer Penguin respectively; * Abby Cadabby is played by Tinkerbell; * Telly Monster is played by Little Bill; * Grundgetta is played by Rosie'' from Caillou and Oscar the Grouch is played by' '''Pinkie Pie. Characters and the Gang * Big Bird - Jenny Foxworth (Oliver & Company) * Cookie Monster - Poppy Peepleson (Vampirina) * Susan - Captain Syrup (WarioWare) * Gordon - Prince James (Sofia the First) * Bob - Cedric the Sorcerer (Sofia the First) * David - Penny Gadget (Inspector Gadget) * Anything Muppets - The Pirate Crew (Peter Pan) and Koopalings (Super Mario Bros.) * Kermit the Frog - Maud Moonshine/Maud Spellbody (The Worst Witch) * Elmo - Vanellope von Schweetz (Wreck-it Ralph) * Bert - Henrietta Hubble (The Worst Witch) * Ernie - Mildred Hubble (The Worst Witch) * Grover - Taffyta Muttonfudge (Wreck-It Ralph) * Oscar the Grouch - Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony) * Roosevelt Franklin - Sulley (Monsters, Inc.) * Roosevelt Franklin’s Mother - Celia Mae (Monsters, Inc.) * Little Bird - Caillou (Caillou) * Granny Bird - Princess Amber (Sofia the First) * Maria - Loretta Callisto (Miles from Tomorrowland) * Luis - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) * Guy Smiley - Alice (Alice in Wonderland) * Herry Monster - Penny (The Rescuers) * Count von Count - Anastasia Tremaine (Cinderella) * Countess von Backwards - Drizella Tremaine (Cinderella) * Countess von Dahling - Lady Tremaine (Cinderella) * Biff - Charlotte la Bouff (The Princess and the Frog) * Sully - Wendy Darling (Peter Pan) * Barkley - Georgette (Oliver & Company) * Betty Lou - Annie Sue (The Muppets) * Prairie Dawn - Miss Piggy (The Muppets) * Two-Headed Monster - Kiara (The Lion King) and Kion (The Lion King/''The Lion Guard'') * Telly Monster - Little Bill (Little Bill) * Forgetful Jones - Jessie (Toy Story franchise) * Horatio - Manny (Ice Age franchise) * Snuffleupagus - Ellie (Ice Age franchise) * Baby Natasha - Diamond Destiny (Storks) * Grundgetta - Rosie (Caillou) * Hoots the Owl - Andrew Mulligan (Little Bill) * Dr. Nobel Price - Moana Waialiki (Moana) * Preston Rabbit - Lola Bunny (Looney Tunes) * Benny Rabbit - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) * Rosita - Princess Sofia (Sofia the First) * Zoe - Penny Forrester (Bolt) * Abby Cadabby - Tinkerbell * Baby Bear - Izzy (Jake and the Neverland Pirates) * Merry Monster - Miguel Rivera (Coco) * Ovejita - Dot (A Bug's Life) * Chicago the Lion - Simba (The Lion King) * Mr. Hooper - Winston (Oliver & Company) * Linda - Dorothy Gale (The Wizard of Oz) * Miles - April Glover (Little Bill) * Olivia - Ruby Cherrytree (The Worst Witch) * Gina - Princess Peach (Super Mario Bros.) * Gabi - Summer Penguin (Muppet Babies) Gallery JennyFoxworth.png|Jenny Foxworth as Big Bird Maxresdefault (10)-1.jpg|Poppy Peepleson as Cookie Monster Captain Syrup as a pirate, Yarrrrrr!.png|Captain Syrup as Susan James Sofia the First is Ryder.jpeg|Prince James as Gordon Cedricmodel.png|Cedric the Sorcerer as Bob Penny (Inspector Gadget).jpg|Penny Gadget as David Peterpan-disneyscreencaps-7071.jpg|The Pirate Crew and Seven Koopalings.png|Koopalings as Anything Muppets The worst witch S02 maud.png|Maud Moonshine/Maud Spellbody as Kermit the Frog Vanellope Von Schweetz.png|Vanellope von Schweetz as Elmo Hettie infobox.jpg|Henrietta Hubble as Bert Millie infobox.jpg|Mildred Hubble as Ernie Taffyta_muttonfudge.png|Taffyta Muttonfudge as Grover Pinkie Pie-0.png|Pinkie Pie as Oscar the Grouch Sulley from Monsters Inc.jpeg|Sulley as Roosevelt Franklin Celia Mae.png|Celia Mae as Roosevelt Franklin’s Mother Caillou.jpg|Caillou as Little Bird Amber from Sofia the First.png|Princess Amber as Granny Bird Loretta Callisto.jpeg|Loretta Callisto as Maria IMG 3438.PNG|Nick Wilde as Luis Alice.png|Alice as Guy Smiley Penny (The Rescuers).png|Penny as Herry Monster AnastasiaTremaine .jpg|Anastasia Tremaine as Count von Count Drizella 1950.png|Drizella Tremaine as Countess von Backwards Lady Tremaine.png|Lady Tremaine as Countess von Dahling Charlotte La Bouff.jpg|Charlotte la Bouff as Biff Wendy-Darling-peter-pan-14526423-576-416.jpg|Wendy Darling as Sully Georgette.jpg|Georgette as Barkley Annie Sue Pig.jpeg|Annie Sue as Betty Lou Miss Piggy.png|Miss Piggy as Prairie Dawn 549769824.jpg|Kiara and Kion-large.png|Kion as Two-Headed Monster Littlebill.png|Little Bill as Telly Monster Jessie the Cowgirl.png|Jessie as Forgetful Jones Manny AKA Manfred.png|Manny as Horatio Ellie the Wooly Mamoth.jpeg|Ellie as Snuffleupagus Baby Diamond Destiny.png|Diamond Destiny as Baby Natasha Caillou personajes rosie.png|Rosie as Grundgetta Mr. Andrew Mulligan.png|Andrew Mulligan as Hoots the Owl Moana.png|Moana as Dr. Nobel Price Lola bunny looney tunes show.png|Lola Bunny as Preston Rabbit Bugs Bunny.png|Bugs Bunny as Benny Rabbit Princess Sofia from Sofia the First.jpeg|Princess Sofia as Rosita 856438 1318709104216 full.jpg|Penny Forrester as Zoe Tinker Bell AKA Tink.png|Tinkerbell as Abby Cadabby 124722 IZZY.jpg|Izzy as Baby Bear Miguel Rivera.png|Miguel Rivera as Merry Monster Dot the Pink Ant.png|Dot as Ovejita Simba (TLK).png|Simba as Chicago the Lion Winston.png|Winston as Mr. Hooper Img 18.jpg|Dorothy Gale as Linda Photo58.png|April Glover as Miles Ruby.jpg|Ruby Cherrytree as Olivia IMG 0532.PNG|Princess Peach as Gina Summer Penguin.jpeg|Summer Penguin as Gabi Seasons Phase 1 * Bindha Station Season 6 (1974-1975) * Bindha Station Season 7 (1975-1976) * Bindha Station Season 8 (1976-1977) * Bindha Station Season 9 (1977-1978) * Bindha Station Season 10 (1978-1979) * Bindha Station Season 11 (1979-1980) * Bindha Station Season 12 (1980-1981) * Bindha Station Season 13 (1981-1982) * Bindha Station Season 14 (1982-1983) * Bindha Station Season 15 (1983-1984) * Bindha Station Season 16 (1984-1985) * Bindha Station Season 17 (1985-1986) * Bindha Station Season 18 (1986-1987) * Bindha Station Season 19 (1987-1988) * Bindha Station Season 20 (1988-1989) * Bindha Station Season 21 (1989-1990) * Bindha Station Season 22 (1990-1991) * Bindha Station Season 23 (1991-1992) * Bindha Station Season 24 (1992-1993) * Bindha Station Season 25 (1993-1994) * Bindha Station Season 26 (1994-1995) * Bindha Station Season 27 (1995-1996) * Bindha Station Season 28 (1996-1997) * Bindha Station Season 29 (1997-1998) Phase 2 * Bindha Station Season 38 (2007) * Bindha Station Season 39 (2008) * Bindha Station Season 40 (2009-2010) * Bindha Station Season 41 (2010) * Bindha Station Season 42 (2011-2012) * Bindha Station Season 43 (2012-2013) Bindha Station Season 6 DVD.jpg|Season 6 (1974-1975) Bindha Station Season 7 DVD.jpg|Season 7 (1975-1976) Bindha Station Season 8 DVD.jpg|Season 8 (1976-1977) Bindha Station Season 9 DVD.jpg|Season 9 (1977-1978) Bindha Station Season 10 DVD.jpg|Season 10 (1978-1979) Bindha Station Season 11 DVD.jpg|Season 11 (1979-1980) Bindha Station Season 12 DVD.jpg|Season 12 (1980-1981) Bindha Station Season 13 DVD.jpg|Season 13 (1981-1982) Bindha Station Season 14 DVD.jpg|Season 14 (1982-1983) Bindha Station Season 15 DVD.jpg|Season 15 (1983-1984) Bindha Station Season 16 DVD.jpg|Season 16 (1984-1985) Bindha Station Season 17 DVD.jpg|Season 17 (1985-1986) Bindha Station Season 18 DVD.jpg|Season 18 (1986-1987) Bindha Station Season 19 DVD.jpg|Season 19 (1987-1988) Bindha Station Season 20 DVD.jpg|Season 20 (1988-1989) Direct-to-video * ''Bindha Station Presents: Follow That Brunette Girl'' (1985) * ''Christmas Eve on Bindha Station'' (1978) Early Proposals The first version was published and contained Jenny Foxworth as Big Bird, Poppy Peepleson as Cookie Monster, Prince James as Gordon, Queen Miranda as Susan, Penny Gadget as Bob, Cedric the Sorcerer as David, Winston as Mr. Hooper, Vanellope von Schweetz as Elmo, Rainbow Dash as Oscar the Grouch and Maud Spellbody and Ethel Hallow as Bert and Ernie respectively. Jenny Foxworth is seen wearing a tartan blue and white school uniform during this first proposal. The second version was altered - removing the school uniforms from both Jenny and Poppy, replacing with casual outfits. Also, Rarity was elected to become Oscar the Grouch in Bindha Station. Anything Muppets, in the first and second versions, were played by Captain Hook's pirate crew from Peter Pan. The third version has no change except for the two: Koopalings were portrayed as Anything Muppets instead of Captain Hook's pirate crew, and Penny and Cedric swap roles. The fourth version - Bindha Station's final idea - includes Pinkie Pie as Oscar the Grouch, and Henrietta and Mildred were allocated to Bert and Ernie, as well as Captain Syrup replacing Queen Miranda in Susan's role. Both Jenny and Poppy were given Ruth's dresses in this version. See also * Penny (The Rescuers) - The character who played Herry Monster in Bindha Station. Category:Bindha Station Category:Sesame Street Category:Sesame Street TV Spoofs Category:Sesame Workshop Category:Sesame Workshop parodies Category:Children’s Television Workshop Category:CTW-related spoofs Category:Parodies with QLD AU-related names Category:PBS Category:060LAL Category:758HEG Category:747RSH Category:352KFT Category:024RPT Category:XQ25EG Category:XQ23HG Category:7229AO Category:618RVD Category:2207ST Category:127RWU Category:369RWU Category:050YAT Category:Sydney666 Category:Brisbane City Council